User blog:TheElectraFroot/Just Dance 2019 - Ratings
Congratulations on reaching this blog before you died. Less than a week ago (wow very ancient), we got the first reveals of Just Dance 2019. Today I decided to take a kick and explain my decisions. For safety reasons I will count down. (NOTE: Since we haven't seen the teaser for Havana's gameplay yet, I have decided to not place this anywhere. I will just have to make a blog once (and if) it is confirmed or place my review in short sentences on the official page. Sorry for the unpopular decision.) The Actual Rating 11. Shaky Shaky I'm really not surprised about this. I really don't know what is going on. I only have a deep concern for the dancer. He's unsettling... very. DY deserves better. They could have really done anything else. Looks like a sloppy Candy Crush Saga commercial. Or a sloppy jelly commercial that Kroger animated. 10. Dame Tu Cosita Don't get me wrong; the dancer and the background is cute! The song, however, is not. The biggest concern I have is this: What if my cousins have this game and they want to dance to this? (I'll let you be the judge of that, but let me remind you that the oldest one is 7. Let that sink in.) 9. Fire Nice! A video game within a video game. The moves are okay, but they probably needed some minor adjustments. The song itself is a bit annoying, but not unbearable. The dancers are brightly dressed! 8. Mi Mi Mi Don't get me wrong; P2 is great. She does the moves perfectly and she fits the narcissistic personale properly. The only problem is P1. He really doesn't serves a purpose throughout the routine. It was nice for Clay Animation to help, but they really should have made this a solo with P2. The cover is actually good. It sounds like P2 is singing herself. 7. Mama Mia Here we go again. I will say this. The song is so underrated! Why is it overshadowed by the others? (By the way, Aserje?? Is that u?) 6. Bum Bum Tam Tam I actually like this routine. It seems like something you and your best friend might do. Probably not do graffiti, but maybe you could dance to Mask Off guy, Ting Woman, JUAN, and, uh... what's the other one? 5. Bang Bang Bang Remember sweet little Bubble Pop? Yeah, this is what their brothers did in the meantime. The song is kinda catchy. Bang Bang Bang is greaterino. Reminds me of Hey Mama. 4. Mad Love Becky is back. I gotta say: this is growing on me. Like Love is All was sent to Sean Paul, David Guetta, and Becky G and they said, "We got a better idea." And then Just Dance picked it up and said, "light bulb." Best royal choreography. 3. Finesse The choreo is a bit easy, but the song, the coaches, and the background make up for it. Also, CARDI!!! 2. Narco Mike the Knight just hit puberty and it got sweet. In reality, though. I love everything about this routine. Even the bright background and the fact that his avatar looks like an orange. 1. OMG Damn. Just... Damn. This preview and the song and the background... Damn. If I held this and MMM up, I'd immediately Chuck the latter routine out the window and into the river. That's how much I love this routine. Category:Blog posts